


A Gift for Brand - Version 1

by SpringBirdScion



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Edgeplay, M/M, Magic, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Telepathic Bond, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringBirdScion/pseuds/SpringBirdScion
Summary: Addam and Rune tie Brand up and wreck him until he goes non-verbal. (less explicit version)...The three of them found themselves in Rune’s bedroom later, coaxing Brand to lie down on the obscenely large bed.“What are you planning, Rune? I can hear you cackling inside. You’d be twirling a moustache if you could grow facial hair.”“Just lie down on your back and enjoy, Brandon,” Addam said...
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	A Gift for Brand - Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Brand Appreciation Day
> 
> There is a revised version of this work, with 500 more words of smutty details added. See endnotes for the link.

Addam held out the smallish box. “This is for you, Brandon. It’s not sold on the internet, so you won’t be able to look it up on your phone.”

“Like that could fucking stop me from finding out how much it cost.”

“But you won’t find out. Because I am asking you not to. Now please open your gift.”

Brand glared, but he still took the box from Addam’s hand. Rune sidled over to where Brand stood to get a good view. 

Brand was Atlantean enough that he didn’t react when he saw what was inside. Rune did turn red - just for a moment. His comfort level with sex toys was growing by leaps and bounds.

The curved plug had a tee-bar base. It and the accompanying cock ring were made of a beautiful iridescent metal. They looked heavy and expensive. 

After studying them for a moment, Rune shot a little conspiratorial grin at Addam. “These are _very_ well made.” 

“We have enough toys,” Brand grumped. “It’s just another thing that I’m going to have to clean up and put away before it ends up residing permanently on your bedroom floor… and one of the kids stumbles across it.”

Rune reassured Addam that Brand was pleased with the gift. “The complaining is for form’s sake. In fact...” Rune’s gaze turned inward. “He’s really looking forward to trying them out… tonight.”

Addam smiled. “My calendar is clear.”

——————-

That’s how the three of them found themselves in Rune’s bedroom later, coaxing Brand to lie down on the obscenely large bed. 

“What are you planning, Rune? I can hear you cackling inside. You’d be twirling a fucking moustache if you could grow facial hair.” 

“Just lie down on your back and enjoy, Brandon,” Addam said. Brand grumbled some more and huffed, which made Rune laugh out loud because he’d picked up that habit from Anna. Eventually, Brand did lie down. He allowed Rune and Addam to strip him out of his underwear. 

Addam gently placed Brand’s hands on the pillow above his head and released a sigil spell. Brand felt restraints form at his wrists and ankles. He pulled against them and picked up his head to glare at Addam. “What the fuck? Rune never uses sigil magic for this sort of thing.”

Addam shrugged. “I have used this spell before. Also, you’re the only one of the three of us who knows how to tie knots. This is a good alternative.”

Brand dropped his head back down on the pillow. “Fucking scions,” he muttered. Then he reconsidered. “Addam, have you ever used this spell outside the bedroom? To restrain an enemy?”

“I refuse to talk shop with you right now, Brandon. Hero?” Addam and Rune exchanged those sneaky smiles again. Then Rune lay down, pressed his body close to Brand, cradled Brand’s face in his hands, and dove in for a deep, deep kiss.

While Rune made out with Brand, Addam slid the new ring on Brand’s hardening cock and began to prep him for the plug. The sandalwood scent of Addam’s lube filled the air as he slid his fingers into Brand. Brand began arch his body against Rune’s. Small involuntary noises came out of him as Addam teased his hole with busy fingertips before each inward thrust. 

Rune was using the bond to monitor how Brand was doing. He lifted his mouth away from Brand’s occasionally to give feedback to Addam, like, “He wants you to add another finger,” and “Harder,” and “Yes! Rub that spot again!”

Brand’s eyes were glazing over by the time Rune called, “OK - use the plug on him!”

Addam slowly slid the toy into Brand’s body. Brand whimpered at the cold temperature of the metal replacing the warmth of Addam’s fingers. He turned his face to nuzzle into Rune’s chest for comfort. Rune smiled at this. “He’s getting there, Addam! Keep going!”

Addam seated the plug in Brand, who shuddered around it and pressed his face hard into Rune as the metal warmed up inside his body. After he stilled, Rune sat up, cradled Brand’s head in his lap, and gave a thumbs up to Addam, who started to rock the plug. 

Brand jerked his hips each time the plug bottomed out. Rune knew that if not for the restraints, he would have had Brand’s arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Instead, Brand mouthed at the softness of Rune’s stomach, desperate for sensation on any part of his body aside from his ass. 

Both Brand and Rune jerked the first time Addam nailed Brand’s sensitive prostate. Brand’s wail was muffled by Rune’s body. Rune exchanged glances with Addam and gave him a short nod. At this point, Brand’s cock was hard and leaking, untouched and adorned with the iridescent ring. 

Addam angled the plug and began to consistently rub it against Brand’s prostate. Brand, overcome, turned his head away from Rune and stared, unseeing, at the ceiling above the bed. His breath came in shorter and shorter gasps. 

Then Brand arched his hips off the bed, and Rune called out, “Now, Addam!” Addam immediately stopped rocking the plug. Brand dropped his body back down to the mattress, panting. 

Addam slowly slid the toy entirely out of Brand’s body. Brand’s face scrunched up in confusion, nakedly vulnerable as he came down from the height of his arousal. Eventually, Brand’s hazy eyes cleared and he blinked a few times. His expression smoothed out. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head to look at Addam. 

“Fuck. Fuck you, St. Nicholas.” 

“Oh Brandon, we’re not done. And this was Rune’s idea, by the way. He is very proud of himself for coming up with it.”

Before Brand could transfer his wrath over to Rune, Rune whispered the cantrip that activated the vibration function programmed into the cock ring. Already sensitized by the earlier edging, Brand couldn’t stop his thoughts from skittering away. He moaned and let his head fall back at the stimulation. 

Rune grinned at Addam, who took this as a signal to slide the plug back into Brand’s ass. Addam adjusted the toy until it rested again against Brand’s prostate, then took his hands completely away. Brand’s legs jerked in their restraints as Rune activated low vibrations for the plug in addition to the ring. Rune opened the bond to take stock of what Brand was feeling. Then he started to play with the vibration settings. 

The only place they were touching each other was where Rune cradled Brand’s face, fingers splayed along those beautiful cheekbones. Rune brought Brand right to the precipice and held him there, lowering the vibrations whenever the bond told him Brand was getting near the point of no return. 

Brand lost himself again, panting and moaning. He turned his head to mouth at Rune’s hand. When Rune offered a couple fingers, Brand latched on, sucking harder whenever the vibrations rose. After a few rounds of going up and down with toys’ settings, Rune could tell Brand was getting tired. Rune increased the vibrations, working Brand up one last time. Then.. 

“Now, Addam!” Rune called out again. 

This time, Addam put one hand on the base of the plug, wrapped the other hand around Brand’s balls, and took as much of Brand’s cock as he could into his mouth. 

Brand cried out desperately around Rune’s fingers as his orgasm rose and crested. Addam worked Brand through it, stroking and sucking on his cock as it emptied. When it was over, and Brand had softened, Addam dispersed the restraint spell and gently removed the ring and the plug from Brand’s body. 

By the time Brand came fully back to himself, Addam was pressed against one side of him and Rune was cuddled on the other. 

“Fuck you,” he said. “Fuck you both.” 

Addam’s low chuckle vibrated through Brand, making his oversensitive body spasm once before settling. 

Rune kissed the side of Brand’s neck to soothe him. “We love you too,” he whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> A revised version of this work, with an additional 500 words of smutty details, is posted [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30186303)


End file.
